ZWEI SEELEN (SAMIFER)
by hannahwonderland
Summary: Nach der Apokalypse fängt der Spaß erst richtig an..!1
1. DER ANFANG

**Luzifers POV**

Luzifer wusste nicht wie er fühlte. Eigentlich hatte er alles was er wollte. Die Erde. Aber doch fühlte er sich leer, in diesem wunderschönen Körper. Verloren. Er war sich irgendwann mal bewusst gewesen das all dies nur tempurär sein würde, doch inzwischen traute er sich nicht einmal mehr dies zu denken. Da es heißen würde, dass er und Sam bald getrennt sein würden und er diesen Gedanken nicht aushalten würde. Schon jetzt hatte er jede Stunde, nein jede Minute, nein jede Sekunde Angst er hätte Sam aus seinem Bewusstsein vertrieben. Auch jetzt hörte und spührte er ihn nicht, so sehr es ihm auch danach verlangte. Doch grade dann, in der mitte des Hotelzimmer stehend, kam Luzifer eine Idee: Er könnte doch einfach Sam die halbe Kontrolle über seinen Körper geben, oder nicht? So könnte er endlich seine geheimsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte ausleben, nicht wahr? Doch würde Sam ihn dann überrumpeln? Was war ihm wichtiger, die Weltherrschaft oder seine erste, wahre, große, sehnsüchte, liebevolle Liebe?

 **Sam POV**

Sam fühlte sich verloren, einsam und alleine. Aless war schwarz nur ein einziger heißes Lichtpunkt war am ende seiner schmerzerfüllten, verlangedem Bewusstsein zu sehen. Luzy. Seit Tagen war sein Unterbewusstsein nur von dem einen Gedanken beherrscht: Wie er endlich und schlussendlich den Teufel _**( . Hoffentlich auch im Bett ;-) )**_ sich zu willen machen würde. Jedoch war er gebunden, an die Körperlichen Schwierigkeiten die sie beide grade durch machen mussten. Seine männliche manneskraft währe höchst wahrscheinlich kaum zu bändigen gewesen. Hätte er volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper gemacht. Doch Luzys Stärke band ihn, was ihn nur noch mehr anmachte. Wie konnte er sich nur dem Teufel selbst schmackhaft machen?

 **Luzifers POV**

Luzifer spührte aus einem Winkel seines Unterbewusstseins ein heißes pulsierendes Gefühl. Er wusste nicht genau, was dies war, jedoch entschied er sich, eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, um es los zu werden. Aber auch, was er sich fast nicht eingestehen wollte, um noch einmal wie wohlgeformten Muskeln und das enorme Geschlecht seines jetzigen besetzten zu bestaunen. Also zog er sich an ort und stelle aus und ging in das kleine Badezimmer, ließ die Dusche an und ließ das eiskalte wasser über den begehrenswerten Körper fließen. Das heiße, nun noch stärkere Gefühl ließ nicht nach sondern wurde nur noch stärker. Nun wusste er, woher es stammte. Und er ließ es geschehen. Die Weltherrschaft war ihm nun egal. „Sammy..." flüsterte Luzifer mit vor Lust veränderter Stimme. Er ließ alles fallen. „Luzy.." hörte er seine eigenen Lippen sagen, in einer rauen, sexy, heißen, unwiederstehlichen Stimme, welche nicht seine eigene war. Ohne sein eigenes Zutun bewegte sich plötzlich seine linke Hand langsam an seinem schaft entlang. „Was tust du?" sagte er nun, oder dachte er es nur? Luzifer wusste es nicht. Jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, als würde etwas in ihm grinsen und ihm zuzwinkern.

 **Sams POV**

Endlich waren Sams heißeste, wildeste Vorstellung wirklichkeit geworden. Intusiastisch begann er, die Lippen um seine eigene Eichel zu schließen. Dieses Gefühl war der wahnsinns. Er spührte sowohl die Postion des Blaßenden als auch des Gebaßenen. Wie konne er so lange auf dieses Gefühl verzichten? Auf diesen Mann. Dann übernahm Luzy die Führung, nicht mehr ganz so sanft begann er Sams 30 cm langes Lustpeitsche komplett in den Mund zu nehmen. Gemeinsam stöhnten sie auf, voller Lust und Erregung und Männlichkeit. Doch schon bald konnten es beide nicht aushalten. „Ich komme!" halte es in dem kleinen Badezimmer hin und her. Ihr Körper glitt die kalten fließen hinunter und ihr keuchen machte die Luft heiß. Ihr afrodisierender Duft umhühlte die stehende Figur mit den beiden Seelen, welche sich grade vereeint hatten. Die Kokusnuss flüssigkeit tropfte ihren Mundwinkel hinunter.

Luzifer lächelte. Nun war der andere Winchester Bruder dran.


	2. VIER SEELEN

**DEANS POV**

Eigentlich hatte Dean nie viel von Garth gehalten. Er mochte ihn, als menschen, als Freund doch nun hatte die Bziehung zwischen ihnen eine ganz neue Wendung genommen. Deans Herz schmerzte, an diesem Abend so heftig wie selten zuvor. Alles hatte damit begonne, das Garth ihn besucht hatte, ihn in seiner Trauer um Sams verlust getröstet und ihm zugehört. Dean hatte unter starkem einfluss einiges Alkohols,viel Erzählt: Er hatte über seine verbotenen Fantersien geredet. John war öfters zugekommen, wie hätte es auch anders kommen sollen. Bobby natürlich auch, Dean war klar, dass er einen sehr ernst zu nehmenden VATERkonflikt hatte, jedoch war ihm das egal. Er fühlte sich in seinem Verlangen der beiden älteren Männer gegenüber durch garths verständniss angenommen und bestärkt.

Nachdem sie lange und einflühlsam geredet hatten, war garth aus dem stickigen, dunklen hotelzimmer gegangen und mit etwas wieder gekommen, was dean nicht wiederstehen konnte. Garth war tatsächlich auf die wahnsinnig liebevolle Idee gekommen, nicht nur Kondome, sondern auch eine Flasche Gleitgeel (Durex) und drei Kerzen zu bringen. Dies war jedoch nicht genug: Als er wieder an Deans seite im Bett zurückkehrte, war er nackt. Und hatte Bobby Mütze auf. Eine sehr LIEBEVOLLE gehste. Dies gefiel nicht nur Deans unterbewusstsein, sondern auch seinem Penis. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen ZIEHVATER Bobby.

Schon bald war es passiert, dass er schließlich Garths nicht all zu großen liebesstab in seiner feuchten grotte willkommen hieß.

Außerdem war Garth ein Werwolf, was das ganze noch aufregender gestaltete. Es gab einen anderen Grund außer das Töten und die Pflicht, der Dean zum wahrhaftigen Jäger machte. Doch der war geheim. Sein Sexuelles verlangen gegenüber dem übernatürlichem. (AN: LOL SUPERNATURAL XD)

Die beiden liebten sich also heiß und VÄTERLICH.

 **LUCIFERS POV**

Nach der unglaublich befreienden und erlösenden Erfahrung ging Lucifer aus der Dusche. Sein Teuflisches Gerät war zwar weniger verzweifelt, jedoch nie befriedigt. Er wollte sich nun auf den Weg machen, um sich Dean seiner willen zu machen. Er spührte in sich das Gefühl von Sams aufkommender Eifersucht, aber auch der SÜNDENHAFTEN BRÜDERLICHEN Anziehung, die sein innerer Geliebter empfand. Das brachte ihn zum lächeln und seine Lustpeitsche erneut zum regen.

 **SAMS POV**

Sams erschöpfter Geist realisierte die bewegung seines Körpers erst als er sah, was Lucifer sehen wollte. Auch er wollte nun mehr. Nicht von Lucifer, nein, sondern von seinem lang ersehntem BRUDER, den er schon so lange begehrte. Er hatte ein wenig angst davor, was der Teufel mit seinem SEELENVERWANTEN (AN: Wortwörtlich xD) anstellen konnte, den er wollte ihn nur für sich. Dieses starke besürfniss brachte Sam dazu, tatsächlich dazu, wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Er stolzierte also mit großen schritten in das Gemach , dass sein KINDHEITSBEGLEITER und er sich teilten und stockte.

 **DEANS POV**

Dean löste sich aus Garths , nicht ganz so FREUNDSCHAFTLICHEN Umarmung, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Sein erster Griff war natürlich zuerst zu seinem stärksten Gerät, nicht etwa seiner Pistole, sondern natürlich seinem harten Schlauch. Er blickte sich um und sah: Seinen MITCHRIST ( . ). Sam stand dort. Aber war nicht ganz sam, das war ihm klar. Eine teuflische Aura ging von ihm aus, was dean jedoch nicht wirklich abschreckte, nein, es vergrößerte sein Begehren nur noch mehr. Garth blickte verwirrt und schaute zwischen den KUMPANEN hin und her und bemerkte die Funken, welche hin und her sprangen. Und natürlich das wachsen von deans Fickkeule.

 **SAMS POV**

Sam konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Was er dort sah, machte ihn wütend aber auch erregt. Es war sowohl die Erfüllung vieler seiner Fantersien, alsauch sein größter Albtraum. Er stürmte nun also auf die beiden zu, sah Garth mit feurigem Blick und steifem Dödel an bis er schließlich in die Augen seines SOZIUS ( . ) sah. In diesen Spiegel seiner SEELE sah er sich selber, verletzt aber auch die gleiche LIEBE, die er selbst immer verspürt hatte. Nun wusste er, dass seine Gefühle erwiedert wurden.

 **LUZIFERS POV**

Luzifer indess begann laut zu klatschen und zu lachen.

 **DEANS POV**

Dean sah wie Sams Blick zwischen ihm und seinem VATERERSATZ hin und her glitt. Er konnte sich ebenfalls nicht zurück halten und faste sam, immer noch mit Garth verbunden, an den Hüften. Immernoch Blickkontakt haltend, zog er also Sam richtung seines Liebesknüppels. In Sams Augen sah er komplette Übereinstimmung. Langsam aber BRÜDERLICH sank nun Sams Zaubergarten auf seinen Schwanni ( .de/tag/penis) hernieder. Garth schaut ein wenig verwirrt, grinste dann und zuckte mit den schultern.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
